An Escape
by NosiePosie17
Summary: Jade Laurence lived a rough life without ever getting a break from it. Music has always been her escape from her heart-wrenching past, and struggles that she keeps fighting every day. Somehow, she finds herself preparing to face the biggest turning point in her life thus far. She auditions for The Voice, and miraculously gets Adam Levine as a coach. Can Jade finally find happiness?


I have always dreamed of a life outside of my own. One where my name was known all around the world as someone who had a voice that no one could imitate, no matter how much they wanted to. Or how hard they tried. A life where I woke up everyday feeling like I was accomplished, and like I wasn't missing anything in my life.

A life where happiness just came so naturally to me…

I take a quick look around at my surroundings, and can't help but wonder how the hell I ended up here. At The Voice.

I didn't sign up. Imagine my shock when I found out I would be auditioning in front of four of the largest voices in music history. My best friend, Bridget, had signed me up without me knowing about it until approximately one week before she told me that I was to begin the process to get to the blinds. I had always loved singing, it was always my one main escape from every ounce of chaos around me ever since I was a little girl. Never would I have ever had the courage to do this myself.

I was just a brown haired, brown-eyed, dark skinned Italian girl from Hoboken, New Jersey. Rejection was something I always feared my entire existence, which led me to do a lot of the things I had done in my past. I've always been rejected, or never was because I avoided situations so it wasn't possible to be turned down for what seemed like the millionth time.

No, I wasn't even planning on being here. The moment my friend told me what she did for me, my immediate reaction was to bail out before I even started. She, of course, knew the best way to guilt me into going through with it. Saying everything she knew would work, like how even though I hadn't known from the beginning, it was still a commitment that I was expected to follow through with.

My expectations aren't high. I expect either one chair, or none at all. Yes, I half-expect none. Then the feeling of rejection will creep up within me all over again, and I'll plaster a fake smile upon my face with high cheekbones and lastly, I'll walk down the steps and head back home to New Jersey. I'll tell myself how I was right all along - that I wasn't good enough. That I should just stick to what I'm good at - going to school full time, working at StarBucks part time, and above all, being a failure and disappointment.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the girl working behind the scenes had pushed a microphone into my hands. With a smile, she said, "Good luck. You'll do great."

I nodded, but kept my mouth shut. I wasn't born yesterday, she probably gets tired of saying that to every one who ever gets ready to walk through these doors.

Casually, I strolled out onto the stage, making sure I didn't forget to breathe from all my nerves. The music started playing, and I soon forgot the entire world around me. Including, being able to forget why I was there singing in the first place.

I opened my mouth, and the words had flown from my mouth with such ease, it surprised me for a second.

_Slow down you crazy child_

_You're so ambitious for a juvenile_

_But then if you're so smart, tell me_

_Why are you still so afraid? Mmmm_

I still can't remember why I'm here for the moment. Right here, right now, I'm truly just doing what I've been doing my entire life. Yes, rejection is an intimidating feature of life. I know this all too well. Music, however, has the power to make me forget all about that.

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?_

_You better cool it off before you burn it out_

_You got so much to do and only_

_So many hours in a day. Ay_

My eyes are open, but the only thing I can see are a bunch of jumbled people in the audience. It was their perception of my voice that probably frightened me the most out of this whole experience. If a coach did push their button, it wouldn't mean anything in the end if the general public didn't like me.

_But you know that when the truth is told_

_That you can get what you want_

_Or you can just get old_

_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through. Oooh_

_When will you realize…Vienna waits for you?_

I'm in my happy place. My safe haven. I just wished this feeling was able to last forever.

_Slow down, you're doing fine_

_You can't be everything you want to be before you're time_

_Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight, tonight_

_Too bad, but it's the life you lead_

_You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need_

_Though you can see when you're wrong_

_You know you can't always see when you're right, you're right_

I closed my eyes for a moment, effectively remembering the first time I had ever sung this song. It was the song I learned to play the piano with. One of the few good memories I have of my childhood.

_You got your passion, you got your pride_

_But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?_

_Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true. Oooh._

_When will you realize…Vienna waits for you?_

I open up my eyes again, and look around at the people on their feet. It was such a euphoric feeling, but I've always had a trouble with feeling exposed. Music has always been personal to me, never letting anyone hear me intentionally. It was hard for me to let people into my bubble, and to be vulnerable, even if it was just for a moment.

_Slow down you crazy child_

_Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while_

_It's alright, you can afford to lose a day or two. Oooh_

_When will you realize…Vienna waits for you?_

_And you know that when the truth is told_

_That you can get what you want or you can just get old_

_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through. Oooh_

_Why don't you realize…Vienna waits for you?_

_When will you realize…Vienna waits for you?_

I ended the song, and couldn't help myself as I took a small step back from where I was standing and just giggled to myself. No, never in a million years would I have had the courage to do this on my own for myself. In this moment, I'm finding myself making a mental note to thank Brooke for this experience. No matter the end result of it all.

I now see four amazing human beings staring at me with smiles on their faces, and all pointing in their own direction. I particularly noticed Blake pointing towards himself with his finger in a very mechanical way, and Christina standing up in her seat. Then did I notice the four coaches 'I WANT YOU' sign lit up at the end of the stage I was standing on.

As long as I remember to breathe, then I think I'll be alright for right now…

"Well, hello there, beautiful," CeeLo said, with a pearly white smile. Beautiful? It was hard for me to bite my tongue from telling him how wrong he was, whether he meant it or not.

I smiled a little, but still hadn't opened my mouth to say anything, not wanting to make a fool out of myself like I can do very easily. Now was just not the time for it, in my opinion.

"What's your name?" Christina asked, with clear intrigue. At least that's what I hope it is, and not disappointment at what she turned around to see.

"Jade Laurence," I answered her, with a smile that I didn't know if was real or not.

"How old are you, Jade?" Blake asked me, making me look at him.

I smiled, and answered him simply, "I'm 24 years old."

I heard a choruses of 'wows' echo through the room, and honestly, I didn't see the big deal. My voice was nothing special, and it's not like my age was beyond my years. Rejection wasn't what I had to face in this moment, it was my own damn insecurity. I wanted to go back to singing a song that would never end.

I chuckled a little, and look to the floor, suddenly finding the stage's floor square design very interesting.

"Listen," Christina has started, making me look back up and at her, "sometimes we sit here in our chairs, and we like when we hear voices that are able to make us think about the much deeper meanings of whatever emotions we're experiencing in the moment, and other times we're struck by a voice that completely shuts off all our thoughts and grabs our attention that way. I really like the way you're voice made me feel, it made me forget. I forgot to think, I forgot to feel, I forgot to look around and see everybody's reactions cause that does sometimes also play a factor into whether we push our button or not."

I nodded, and comprehended every word she was saying as best as I can. I still can't believe this was possible to happen to me, but here I am. I think what I really need is a moment to myself to grasp this experience, and maybe try to believe it a little more.

Adam was in his seat, raising his hand eagerly as if he was waiting to be called on very impatiently.

Christina continued, "Okay, I know Adam is sick of hearing my voice. Go ahead, Adam." He put his hand down, and jumped back in his seat eagerly, obviously wanting to make his pitch to me.

"Jade," CeeLo cut in before Adam could even say a word, causing a round of laughter for everyone. "I have to agree whole-heartedly with Christina. You don't come across many singers these days that have a voice that practically gives their audience permission to escape into whatever world they want to go to. I like when I can close my eyes and just experience it. You did one of my favorite songs in the world, and I found myself not making a single comparison because you're voice made it sound as if I was hearing it for the first time all over again."

Meanwhile, Adam was in his seat looking as if he were about to explode if he didn't say a word soon.

Ignoring Adam, CeeLo continued to ask me, "Tell me about the courage that got you to this point."

That was a whole conversation for an entirely different time. I never really shared with anyone who enters my life now the hardships that I've had to face that started at the tender age of 10.

Instead of going into detail, like people probably wanted me too, I said to them, "I've been through a lot, and music was just always a place that I escaped when the pressure would get to be too much for me." The four coaches nodded their head in understanding. Did they even understand?

"Listen, Jade," Adam started, looking relieved that he wasn't interrupted again, "you're voice just cut through the whole room, and you could hear it even before any of us turned that you just got lost in the song. It was like you were dreaming with your eyes wide open, which I've never really seen before ever."

I looked down at my feet again, smiling just slightly despite myself. Why shouldn't I smile? I didn't get one chair to turn around, but I somehow managed to get all four. Shouldn't this be something to be happy about? So, why did I feel the exact opposite?

Is it really that hard for me to let myself be happy, even if it's just for a moment? Do I even deserve it?

My thoughts were broken by Blake saying, "Well, now that you're done hearing these…" He paused, and looked over the other three coaches for a moment, then continued, "these _lovely_ people who I get to call my friends say their side. Everything that has been said here about you has all been a hundred percent true. Billy Joel is a one of a kind artist, there's nothing like him so it's very hard to break out of that mold, and make people see his songs being sung by anyone but him, but just as CeeLo said, your voice has that unique quality about itself that you sang that song, and made it sound like it was being performed for the first time. Not many artists are able to do that with their voice because its simply not in their nature to do so, but its in yours."

"Thank you," I said to Blake, hoping to prolong the decision I know I will have to make in mere seconds.

Christina cut in, and said, "Jade, powers in your hands now. Who do you pick as your coach?"

I looked between the four of them, and honestly couldn't decide. What they all said, had me wanting to pick them, but I couldn't pick all of them for a coach sadly. I grew up listening to Christina Aguilera, but my favorite genre in the entire music industry is country. But, I love listening to CeeLo's music, and his unique voice, but Maroon 5 is my favorite band to listen to. Adam's music motivates me.

"I pick…" I started, unsure of what name was going to come out of my mouth. "Adam."

Did I just pick Adam Levine as my freaking coach? I was surprised too at my decision, probably the most surprised out of everyone. Adam threw a victory arm in the air, and started walking over to me with a smile upon his features. I started moving my feet, and meeting him halfway.

He slid his arms around my waist while I slid my arms around his neck.

Before we pulled away, he whispered in my ear, "You are beautiful."


End file.
